1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen storage tank for absorbing and desorbing hydrogen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventionally known hydrogen storage tank that absorbs and desorbs hydrogen is a double cylinder tank. The double cylinder tank has an inner cylinder which accommodates a hydrogen storage alloy and is provided, around its longitudinal axis, with a hydrogen passage for passing hydrogen to be absorbed and to be desorbed therethrough as well as to provide a passage for heating fluid and cooling fluid between the inner and outer cylinders.
The conventional double cylinder tank, however, has a problem in that its narrow hydrogen passage results in a small area for hydrogen absorption and desorption per unit volume, thereby causing small amounts of hydrogen absorption per unit volume and a slow rate of hydrogen desorption because of heating inefficiency.